When The Sand Runs Out
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Everyone thought that Jimmy Palmer had lived an idyllic life. He always spoke of his happy childhood. Everyone turned their heads and brushed it off. Until a monster from Jimmy's past comes back and threatens everything, rocking the team to its core. Can teat Gibbs protect Jimmy or will another friend be lost forever? Standard pairings, warnings will be listed inside.
1. Prologue

The blinds were drawn and not a single light was turned in house. The sole occupant was huddled up in the ancient easy chair that probably dated back to the mid eighties. A decorative pillow was clutched close to his chest. His eye wide with terror, his glasses sitting on the table beside him. His heart racing so fast that he halfway expected it to beat out of his chest and literally run away from him. Every time he heard a sound or a car drove past the house he jumped. Fear had always been the most powerful emotion in his mind. Others would argue anger, love, or even joy but fear could render even somebody like Leroy Jethro Gibbs nearly catatonic. A car pulled into the driveway and he threw himself onto the floor. He peaked up and saw that the car had driven off, probably just somebody turning around. On his way up from the floor, he spotted the letter. The letter he had dreaded for years but still denied was true when it came. Time was another strange concept. How could twenty five years possibly have rushed by so fast. When he was a kid and thought that this day would never come. Twenty five minutes seemed like an eternity. His childhood, he had painted it as idyllic though sometimes he did slip up and tell stories from both of his lives. In a way he was glad that nobody called him on it but in another way he was hurt. That he was nothing more than a minor player in the team and his past was so insignificant that he could tell of two different childhoods and nobody would care. None of that mattered. His very life could be ending at any moment now. What meaning did it have that he felt ignored and unappreciated at work. Except if he were more noticeable and important maybe he would not be sitting alone living in terror right now. Maybe agents would be at his house. Maybe Breena would not be driving Victoria down to her sister's house in Florida. Using the excuse that the couple had a few things to work out. Which deep down did make sense considering Breena was a month and a half along with the newest Palmer. God, he wished that she had agreed to stay down there and be safe but she wanted to stand by her man. Why did he have to get such a loyal girl? He did not deserve a woman like her. Especially if she would only end up getting murdered by a psychopath thanks to him.

Tony stood barefoot in the "snow" it was more cold rain than anything. Yes he knew that snow was just frozen rain but this did not have the white fluffy or even white hard appeal that snow had. The flurries would fall and then for the most part instantly melt. Though a few did stick around a dust the ground with white, wetness. He looked at his watch and saw that it was well after eight o'clock. He stood on his tip toes and squinted his eyes like a boy trying to see over the fence into the neighbors yard. The highway had a decent amount of cars for this late on a Friday night and a few looked as though they may be about to turn off. A couple did turn down his street but whizzed right by his apartment complex. He looked at his watch again and wondered if once again he was alone on a Friday night. Abby, Bishop, and few other woman from NCIS had gone out for a girl's night out. As a way to brighten Bishop's mood in wake of her soon to be finalized divorce. With Delilah up in New Jersey visiting her cousin who had recently had a baby or something. McGee was alone for the weekend as well. So the seemingly terminal single DiNozzo had suggested a guy's night. Of watching movies, playing video games, eating junk food, and farting. Ducky, Gibbs, Jimmy, and a few other men from work. Ducky had politely declined, as Tony had expected. The old man rarely went out past eight anymore but still Tony thought he would ask. Gibbs had actually considered it but then remembered plans with Dr. Taft, needing to finish a project for Dr. Taft, or something else involving his new best friend. Tony knew that being friends with your boss wasn't exactly the best idea but he did have a strange feeling of resentment. As if he had been replaced. Not that it really mattered that much. Jimmy had agreed but ended up backing out and Tony didn't really blame him. He had just gotten terrible news and wanted only to stay home and away from the world. McGee on the other hand had promised he would come. He had even agreed to bring the food and his fancy uber geeky gaming system. Tony was about to head inside, remove his pants, and watch an adult movie. When McGee's Prius swung into the parking lot and slammed to a halt in the guest space for his unit. McGee jumped out of the driver's seat, lugged the gaming system out of the backseat, awkwardly balancing it and the groceries he had bought, and stepped up onto the sidewalk. Tony grabbed the system from his friend and the pair headed inside. As usual the elevator was broken, so the pair ended up awkwardly lugging the game upstairs like a piece of furniture. McGee took the game while Tony unlocked his apartment. While the younger man was hooking up the system. Tony tossed a little food into Kate's bowl. Ziva had died thanks to complications from swim bladder and Wendy had eaten one of Kate's eyes. So she was now in the care of his friend Mort who quote "took in unruly fish". Once the fish was fed and the food was in the in the oven, microwave, and toaster oven. Tony grabbed the chips and dip, some cookies, and walked over to the couch. He plunked down beside his friend, and dumped the food on the table.

"Foods cooking, should be ready soon." Tony commented.

"Great, how is Kate doing?" McGee asked.

"Good considering she's rocking the Trent Kort look and about five years old." Tony explained.

"That's good to hear." McGee replied.

"It is" Tony agreed.

"Sorry I'm late. They were doing something at the grocery store and only had one line open. Took me about an hour to get through. Then the kid working the register had to clock out and the manager had to check me out." McGee explained.

"It's alright. I am just glad I was not ditched." Tony replied.

"Aw I wouldn't ditch you." McGee assured.

"I know but everybody else backed out." Tony replied.

"Well I'm not everybody else." McGee remarked.

"I know" Tony replied, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah while I was at the store I saw this dude who looked like a middle aged version of Jimmy Palmer. Well not exactly, he was more built and tatted up but he had the same hair and face. Here I got a picture." McGee explained, all while laughing and handing Tony his phone.

"Holy Shit!" Tony gasped, studying the phone.

"I know, crazy right?" McGee asked.

"Please tell me you didn't talk to him and certainly tell me that you did not tell him that you know Jimmy." Tony begged.

"No I wanted to but there were a few people between us in line and he was gone before I could get out of there." McGee explained.

"OK, OK good. Now I need you to call NCIS and have them bring the Palmer's to a safe house. I am going to check on Jimmy and tell him the Calvary is on the way." Tony replied, gasping for breath and trying to keep his cool.

"Why? What's happening?" McGee asked, completely befuddled.

"I will explain later! Just get somebody over to Jimmy's!" Tony cried, frantically dialing his phone.

 **A/N: You like? Who was the man McGee saw and why is Jimmy so afraid? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Times Up

**Warning! This is going to be an extremely intense and dark story. There will be Jimmy's flashbacks to a violent attack that led to the death of his mother and brother. Along with the terror unleashed on the team by Jimmy's enemy. There will be the death of a major character in later chapters. To be safe the story is now rated M.**

 **Pairings: Jimmy/Breena and McGee/Delilah**

* * *

Tony challenged Gibbs's driving as he made his way to Jimmy's house. McGee sat beside him in the backseat still with no idea what was going on. He could not believe this was happening. He could not believe that bastard was out of prison. Poor Jimmy did not deserve this. This was purely dreadful news, that monster did NOT deserve to get out of prison. He was a murderer and a psychopath and now he was out, and putting Jimmy in danger. This was not what Tony had expected when Jimmy had canceled telling him only that he had just received terrible news. Given that Breena was newly pregnant and Jimmy had said he wanted just to stay close to home. Tony had guessed that Breena had miscarried the baby or something. This was probably the only time that Tony would ever wish that a woman had lost her baby. Anything would be preferable to having a psychopath targeting your husband.

"Will you please just tell me what the hell is going on?!" McGee demanded from the backseat.

"We have to get to Jimmy. We have to protect him." Tony breathed.

"I KNOW THAT MUCH! Why to we have to do it?!" McGee demanded.

"Because that man you saw at the grocery store was Jimmy's father." Tony replied.

"No! Jimmy's father is the late Alvin Palmer. He died when Jimmy was fifteen! We've been to his grave-site!" McGee argued.

"Alvin Palmer was Jimmy's adoptive father. That man is Jimmy's birth father." Tony explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" McGee demanded.

"Jimmy was adopted by the Palmer family when he was five years old. After his father was sent to prison." Tony explained.

* * *

Jimmy managed to drag himself to the kitchen to make a meal for himself. Working in the dark was harder than he thought it would be but he couldn't risk turning the lights on. If the prison had his address his dad probably had a way to find him. Even though Jimmy had aged twenty five years, had a hopefully still valid order of protection against that man, and his name had been legally changed when he was still recovering in the hospital. Before he even woke up from the coma he was no longer Seth Victor Duncan, son of Maynard Jackhammer Duncan and Martha Shea Higgins-Duncan, brother of Clark William Du he was now James Alexander Palmer. Son of Alvin Patrick Palmer and Eunice Rose Cecil-Palmer. His entire background had been replaced and he was now a completely different person with a completely different life. Basically the tot version of Witness Protection. Even though he was given a new life on paper. The scars of his past could not be healed. He had learned to hide his fears but he never got over what had happened to him and he never would. The things that had been done to him, what he had seen. He doubted that even somebody like Gibbs would be OK after something like that. Thanks to the love of the Palmer's and years of intensive psychotherapy he could now live a fairly normal day to day life. He could work, be a husband to Breena, and a father to Victoria. He still had night terrors and panic attacks on a fairly regular basis but it wasn't like when he was a kid. When he couldn't even get through a day without having a severe panic attack and every night was plagued by violent night terrors. He spent his first two years with the Palmer's in and out of the hospital and unable to even leave the house without a cocktail of medications. Now he was just on anti anxiety and anti depressants and he only attended therapy twice a week. He would go into the hospital once a year for evaluation and counseling but he could live a normal life. Michelle did not know about his past traumas. He never felt comfortable enough with her to let her into that part of his life. He had told Breena almost right away however and she was sympathetic and understanding. She had learned how to put up with his night terrors and episodes, and she had helped him overcome his fears of becoming a father. She made him realize that he was not his father, he was a kind and gentle man. More like his adoptive father. Until that damn letter arrived three days prior. His only concerns were having an attack at work. Even though Ducky, Vance, and possibly Tony knew about his past. His other fear was how they would explain his past to Victoria. While his food was cooking he heard the chirp of his text alert. He picked his phone up praying that it was Breena texting to say she was staying in Florida. Instead he saw Tony's name and contact photo.

" _Tony DiNozzo (Work, Friends):Jimmy it's me Tony. McGee and I are on the way to your place. Agent's have been called to protect you and your family. Sit tight and you are going to be just fine. I promise. 3"_

* * *

Maynard Duncan took a swig of beer and then slammed the now empty can into the desk. The can crushed and split on the splintered wood of the desk. He studied the prison tattoos on his arms. They depicted his wife and sons as they were the last time he had seen them. All three covered in blood, his wife had another bodily fluid covering her body. Even dead she was just so sexy. Unfortunately only his wife and eldest had actually died that day. That worthless little squealer had somehow managed to survive. The last he heard of Seth was that little shit giving his statement via video in court. His name was changed for his protection and Maynard was served with a protection order. Making it illegal for him to contact his son but he was going to find that asshole and he was going to make him pay. He had lost nearly three decades of his life. All because that little fuck head had somehow managed to dial 911. He logged into his email account saw a message from one of his contacts from before prison.

" _From: LoverMAN89:_

 _To: Jackhammer_

 _Subject: Your son_

 _Body: Hello Maynard it's me your old buddy. Anyway I am so glad to hear that you are out. You never deserved that. Anyway you won't believe this but I know your son. His name is James Palmer now and he works at NCIS. I will send you his address later. Regards_

* * *

 **A/N: Who is Jimmy's dad's contact and how is he related to NCIS? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Darkest Past

Jimmy sat with his back against the couch, he had one leg bent and wrapped in his arms and the other was stretched out on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling and with the pale golden glow of the lamp he could vaguely make out the paneled pattern that decorated the ceiling. Conflicted was the best way to describe his current state. On one hand he was relieved that Breena and him would be protected but on the other he wasn't sure he was ready for everybody at work to know about his past. He had spent years trying to forget about the first five years of his life. Though in theory the people in his life would be as supportive and sympathetic as Breena had been. He heard a knocking on the door and grabbed Breena's softball bat, and headed over to the door. He slowly pulled the door open and was relieved to see Tony and McGee standing on the porch.

"Oh Tony, thank God." Jimmy cried.

"Get inside Jimmy, protection detail is on the way." Tony instructed.

"Right" Jimmy replied, stepping inside

"Where's Breena?" Tony asked.

"She took Tori down to Florida. She is staying with Breena's sister until this is dealt with. I wish that Breena would stay down there but she is insisting on being with me." Jimmy explained.

"Where in Florida?" McGee asked.

"Pensacola" Jimmy replied.

"McGee call Breena and tell her to stay put until help arrives. I am going to call New Orleans and have them send agents to Breena. They can escort her back up here and our office can take over once she is home." Tony explained.

* * *

Not long after Tony and McGee arrived, Gibbs and Bishop pulled up in a company car. They each grabbed two gear bags. Bishop put one on her back and handed the other to McGee and Gibbs put one on his back and handled the other to Tony.

"We handling Palmer's protection detail?" McGee asked.

"No Agent Monroe's team is handling detail, we are handling the case but we are keeping Jimmy safe until the other agent's arrive." Gibbs explained.

"I want protection for Tori to, just in case my dad finds out she's my daughter." Jimmy said.

"That goes without saying." Tony assured.

* * *

An hour later Agents Monroe and Grant arrived. They would be taking the first shift protecting Jimmy. The four agents of Monroe's team would divide up into pairs. Monroe and Grant, and Ball and Tyler. Would each take twenty-four hour shifts at the Palmer's house. Jimmy would be escorted to and from work by an agent but would be able to be on his own at the office. Though if he decided to go out for lunch and agent would have to escort him. Two agents from the New Orleans team would be with Victoria at all times and two agents were escorting Breena home from Florida. Jimmy was now in the living room with the two agents protecting him and the four who would be handling the case. He looked at the agents who were now putting their lives on the line to ensure that him and his family would keep their own. That's when it hit him, he could no longer hide from his past. He had to tell the story of his early life, the entire story.

"I guess that I need to tell you what happened to me." Jimmy sighed.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Tony asked.

"If you are risking your life for me. You need to know." Jimmy sighed.

"OK. Go ahead kid." Gibbs replied.

"I was not born to Eunice and Alvin Palmer. They adopted me when I was five. After my biological father murdered my mom and older brother, and very nearly killed me." Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy, I had no idea." McGee asked.

"Very few people knew. I thought Ducky and Vance were the only ones from work who knew but I guess Tony found out somehow." Jimmy explained.

"You told me when you were drunk once." Tony replied.

"Oh" Jimmy sighed.

"It's OK kid, keep going." Gibbs instructed.

"My biological father got out of prison yesterday. The last time I saw him was when I was being loaded into the ambulance and my dad was being forced into a police car. The last words he spoke to me were that he was going to kill me the next time he saw me." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy" Bishop gasped.

"We will protect you." Gibbs vowed.

"Is there more that we need to know?" Grant asked.

"Like why did your dad hate you so much?" Bishop asked.

"Bishop!" McGee hissed.

"No it actually may be important. I was born into what somebody may refer to as a religious cult. I don't remember the details. I was in a coma for six months after the attack. What I do know is that woman were basically sold when they turned fifteen. There was no check it was just whoever gave their family the most money. My dad bought my mom for two thousand dollars. He was an escaped convict who had a history of domestic abuse and drug problems. Me and my brother were products of spousal rape. My dad beat all of us any chance he got. One day when I was five I saw something on TV about dialing 911 if you needed help. My dad had choked and beaten my mom and brother into unconsciousness. He had done a number on me but I managed to get away. I got our cordless phone and called 911. My dad caught me and that's when he forced me to murder my mom and brother. By giving me a knife and beating me anytime I cried. After they were dead my dad violated my mom's corpse and forced me to watch. He beat me until Emergency Services arrived. I had two broken arms and two broken legs as well as severe internal damage. I lost my spleen and very nearly lost one of my kidneys, I had broken ribs, a punctured lung, and fractured skull. I had a stroke or massive seizure in the ambulance and that's why I was in the coma. The attack impacted my vision and left me with tinnitus It is also why I am so nervous. It is both a physical effect of the TBI and an emotional effect of the ordeal." Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy" McGee gasped.

"I am so sorry." Bishop gasped.

"That is horrible kid, how on Earth did he get out?" Gibbs asked.

"A good lawyer." Jimmy replied.

"Figures" Gibbs scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that Jimmy's past is explained, things will start to get intense. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Under Protection

A strong feeling of relief came over Jimmy when he woke up the next morning. The previous night he was sure that he was going to be dead within a matter of hours. He was under protection from NCIS now and agents were looking out for Breena and Victoria. About an hour after he woke up, Jimmy received a text saying that two agents from the New Orleans office had been assigned to Victoria and two more were flying up with Breena. The plane was due arrive at four in the afternoon. From there the Palmer's would be reunited and Breena would be as close to the danger as Jimmy was. He still wished that she would stay in Florida and use the name Slater. They would be reunited soon enough or maybe they wouldn't but this was Jimmy's battle. Breena had simply married into chaos.

* * *

Breena stared out the small plane window. Last she had checked her phone it was two forty-five. She was due to arrive home at four and she could not wait. Leaving Victoria in Florida was hard but she knew it was for the best. At least until this drama with Jimmy's father was settled. Jimmy had wanted her to stay in Florida with Tori. He thought she would be safer there and she probably would. Jimmy's father only wanted him. Anyone else would be collateral damage. Still Jimmy feared for her and they both feared for Victoria. Breena knew that she was in danger being with Jimmy but she could not imagine living in the world without him. She would rather die by his side than have to live forever without him. Then she felt terrible for Victoria, fearing that her daughter would grow up an orphan. Still it was better than letting her get killed along with her parents. She had not had enough time on this planet. Most off all Breena just wanted this to be over.

* * *

Jimmy walked through the airport. He had one agent in front of him and another behind him. He could feel the stares and hear the just a bit too loud whispers of the other occupants of the airport. All curious about the nervous looking man being closely followed by two official looking people. Jimmy swallowed hard and continued to cross the room. He continued to walk until he saw Breena walking towards him carrying her small overnight bag.

"Breena!" Jimmy called.

"Jimmy!" Breena cried.

"I missed you." Jimmy said.

"I missed you too." Breena replied.

"Did Tori get settled in OK at your sister's?" Jimmy asked.

"She seemed alright when I left and Denise said she would call me tonight with an update." Breena explained.

"I can't wait to see her again. Hopefully this will be over soon and we can have her back. Because I am already missing her like crazy." Jimmy replied.

"Me too" Breena agreed.

"You didn't have to come back." Jimmy remarked.

"I know but I needed to." Breena replied.

"Hopefully things will be OK and my dad won't bother us or he will get arrested for something else before he has the chance to." Jimmy said.

"Your mouth to God's ears." Breena agreed.

* * *

Tony nervously ran his hands through his hair. He had been on edge ever since getting the news about Jimmy's dad. He knew that Jimmy's dad would be released after twenty-five years but for Jimmy's sake he was praying that he would do something stupid and end up locked up for the rest of his life. That monster did not deserve to be free. He had brutally murdered two people and left a child with permanent damage. At least so far that bastard had not brought any harm to the Palmer's but he had only been out for one day. There was still time. Too much time.

"Hey Tony, can I use your computer?" Agent Ball asked.

"Don't you have your own, Lex Luther?" Tony asked.

"Would you make those jokes if I had cancer?" Lex questioned.

"If you were awesome I would." Tony replied.

"Did you stop maturing in the third grade or in kindiegrarten?" Lex asked.

"So you needed my computer?" Tony asked.

"Yeah they are running a scan on mine." Lex explained, nervously rubbing his neck.

* * *

Tony reluctantly stood and allowed Special Agent Lex Ball to sit at his desk and access his computer. Lex had joined NCIS shortly after Dearing's bomb went off. He was one of the new agents rushed in from another office to replace the dead. He had transferred from the Chicago office. Being promoted from junior agent to the SFA on Monroe's team. He was a gruff man and something about him made Tony uneasy. More than him being a bald man named Lex. There was something about him that Tony did not trust. Most would argue that it was just because he did not see the DiNozzo charm but Tony had a strong feeling that he was not a good guy. He prayed that he was wrong but his gut was almost as good as Gibbs's. After about fifteen minutes Lex logged off and stood up.

"Thanks a million Tony." Lex said.

"It's no problem." Tony replied, awkwardly.

"Well I am going to go get some rest. I have to be at Jimmy's at eight." Lex commented.

"Good luck to you and keep the Palmer's safe." Tony replied.

"I'll do my best." Lex replied, darkly.

* * *

Maynard Kemp slammed his fist into the punching bag. Which just happened to bear a photograph of his worthless son. Using LoverMAN's information. He had managed to dig up a current picture of Jimmy on the agency's website. Apparently that twerp had become a Medical Examiner. Pretty dirty job for the boy who wet himself at the sight of a drop of blood. Unfortunately the site only showed a picture and declared that Jimmy had been assisting Dr. Mallard for nearly twelve years now. What a loser! Being nothing more than a crony for over a decade. The sound of his email alert pulled Maynard from his punching bag. He picked up his tablet and opened up the email app. He grinned ear to ear when he saw that he had received another message from LoverMAN89.

 _From: LoverMAN89_

 _To: Jackhammer_

 _Subject: More on Jimmy_

 _Body: Here I am with the long awaited news on Jimmy. Like I said he works at NCIS. I know because we work together. He is assistant ME and I am an agent. A Senior Field Agent actually. I am a pretty big deal but you probably know my dad better. Well I got to go. I am borrowing some idiot's computer and I can't stand being around him anymore. Will email again soon. Regards your friend and supporter. A.D.D_

* * *

 **A/N: Any new guesses on who LoverMAN89 is? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Seeds Of Mistrust

Morning arrived and with it came the strong sense of relief that all the Palmer's were still alive and well. Jimmy was the first to wake. He sat up in bed and quietly pulled himself up out of bed. Careful not to wake Breena from her slumber. He changed into his work clothes and shuffled down to the kitchen. He put coffee on and tossed a couple of Eggo's in the toaster. Agent's Ball and Tyler were taking their shifts with him. Tyler sat at the table reading the paper, sipping orange juice and eating a bowl of Raisin Bran. Ball stood by the sink, cleaning out a coffee mug and slowly staring out the window. Jimmy started to say something but quickly shut his mouth. Something about Ball put Jimmy off. He reminded him of somebody from his past life but Jimmy could not his finger on who.

"Morning, Jimmy." Tyler greeted, looking up from the paper.

"Morning, Garth." Jimmy replied.

"Lex, Jimmy's up." Tyler said.

"Oh good morning, Jimmy." Ball greeted.

"Morning, Lex." Jimmy replied.

"So I guess that I will drive you to work and Lex can stay here with Breena." Tyler commented.

"Sounds good." Jimmy replied.

"No you stay with Breena. I will drive Jimmy." Ball replied.

"It's just you have more experience. You've been with NCIS for nearly thirty years and I just got out of the Probie period." Tyler explained.

"Yes and we are protecting Jimmy. Shouldn't he have the better agent on him?" Ball questioned.

"I guess you have a point there. Just check in when you guys arrive." Tyler replied.

"Of course." Ball replied.

* * *

Ball set his cup back in the cupboard and walked into the Palmer's living room. He sat in the old easy chair and picked up Jimmy and Breena's wedding photo. He placed his finger over Jimmy's face and studied Breena. That should have been him. Breena and him had dated very briefly when she was in college. She went to Miami for spring break and he was working a case down there. They hooked up one night in a hotel and their relationship lasted for the week of spring break and no longer. Breena had gotten over him but he never got over her. When he found out that she was dating Jimmy rubbed salt in his wounds. Jimmy had hurt him once before. Long ago before Jimmy was Jimmy. Now Ball finally had the opportunity to get his revenge. Even better he was working protection detail for the Palmer's and Tony was pitifully stupid. It as all too perfect. He would gain Jimmy's trust and be sure to be alone with him as much as possible. All while planting seeds in the spoiled Buckeye. Once Tony was locked up for allegedly conspiring with Maynard Kemp. Kemp would take care of Jimmy and be there for Breena. Tony would rot away and jail and he would lead up the MCRT. That jackass Jethro Gibbs would probably do something stupid once Tony ended up in jail. Lex could work with McGee and Bishop easy. Bishop was a nice piece of ass if Breena didn't fall for him and McGee was a fun guy. He certainly did not deserve the treatment he got from Tony. Who knows maybe they'd tack on time to Tony's sentence for the way he had treated the others.

"Hey Lex, I'm ready to go." Jimmy said.

"What?" Ball asked.

"Aren't you escorting me to work?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah right. Just let me go brush my teeth and take care of a few things." Ball replied.

"OK but hurry up were are going to be late." Jimmy commented.

"Of course Jimmy. Don't worry." Ball replied, winking.

"Uh thanks" Jimmy replied nervously.

* * *

Jimmy was relieved to arrive to work and no longer need to an agent literally right beside him. With so many agents working upstairs. He was counted as safe enough. Ball and Tyler were now home keeping watch over Breena. She could not work her regular job due to her pregnancy. She was working as the secretary for her dad. Ball and Tyler would be keeping post at the office. Posing as security at Slater's mortuary. Ed was pretty pissed when he found out but Breena put him in his place. Saying that it was only precaution. That Breena was safe, it was him who was the target but he had agents who could protect him at work. Still Ed did not like him very much and the next few months were bound to be hell for him. Maybe even the rest of his life.

"How was last night?" Ducky asked.

"Good" Jimmy replied.

"No troubles?" Ducky asked.

"Thankfully none." Jimmy replied.

"That is good, how is Breena handling being under protection detail?" Ducky inquired.

"She is doing pretty well." Jimmy replied.

"Wonderful" Ducky replied.

"Yeah I am glad she is understanding. Because Ed is a really pissed about this." Jimmy explained.

"Is he blaming you?" Ducky asked.

"Of course he is." Jimmy sighed.

"Well it's not like you wanted your father to get out of prison." Ducky reminded.

"That's what Breena told him." Jimmy replied.

"At least she is on your side." Ducky offered.

"Thank God" Jimmy commented.

"You ready to get to work?" Ducky questioned.

"Yes sir." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony passed by Lex's empty desk on the way back from the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hakim one of the IT guys hunched over the computer. "Must have found something when he was running the scan yesterday." Tony thought as he started back to his desk. "WAIT! Hakim's wife had a minor operation the day before and he was with her. Stuart was the one who would have done any IT work the day before.

"Hey Hakim" Tony greeted.

"Oh hi Tony. Your computer working good?" Hakim asked.

"Yeah it's great." Tony replied.

"Then what's up or are ya just chatting?" Hakim asked.

"I was just wondering what was going on with Lex's computer." Tony replied.

"Oh it's nothing just a standard Malwear and Spywear scan. I'll be over to do you guys' in about twenty minutes. So save anything you have up." Hakim explained.

"A scan? Didn't the one Stu ran yesterday work?" Tony asked.

"Stu didn't run any scans yesterday. Director's desktop crashed and he was working on it all day. It had a nasty virus. That's why everybody is getting a surprise scan." Hakim explained.

"But yesterday Lex said that he had to use my computer because his was being scanned." Tony remarked.

"Huh must have been the computer updating itself." Hakim remarked, standing and moving over to Tyler's computer.

* * *

 **A/N: One by one the pieces are coming together but will the puzzle be solved in time to save Tony and Jimmy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Betrayal

By the third day of protection detail Jimmy had fallen into a false sense of security. He was sure that he had just panicked for now reason. His dad had probably forgotten about him long ago. Even if he still remembered him. He knew Jimmy by his old name and by all accounts that boy was dead. His security was so strong. That Breena was thinking of bringing Tori home the following weekend and Jimmy was contemplating telling NCIS to call off the protection detail. Monroe and Grant were now on their shifts for protection detail but Ball had remained at the Palmer's for almost an hour past his shift ending. He stayed until Monroe finally demanded that he go home and rest. This whole ordeal was proving to be more confusing and bizarre than he had ever anticipated.

"Do you really think that it is safe to get Victoria?" Breena asked, as they ate breakfast that morning.

"Well we have agents with us and nothing has happened." Jimmy replied.

"Good point but I just don't want to take any risks." Breena commented.

"Do you want to give it a few more days, before we make any final decisions?" Jimmy offered.

"That would be best." Breena confirmed.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Lex Ball watched over the divider as Tony sat hunched over his computer. He had promised Maynard another email. Maynard had replied back to him the night before. Saying that Jimmy had enough of a sense of security. That he felt it was time to strike. He had photographed Jimmy's car in the parking garage and planned on attaching it to the email. He would then send the Palmer's house and once Kemp had made himself present. Ball would just happen to find the emails on Tony's computer and everything would fall into place perfectly.

"Alright! I think we've all earned a lunch break! Be back by one fifteen! Nothing to heavy we're going to get in some sparing time at three thirty!" Gibbs announced.

"Great! I'm starving!" Bishop cried.

"Hey you guys wanna go to Dan's?" McGee asked.

"Not the best place if we need to avoid heavy food. How about Mama Angela's? They have that new fit fare menu." Tony offered.

"And that hot waitress." McGee added.

"Hey it's what I call a two for one!" Tony cried.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned.

"Shutting up, Boss." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony, can I use your computer again?" Ball asked, stepping into Gibbs' bullpen.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"What are you hiding?" McGee asked.

"Nothing but Lex Luther has a computer." Tony replied.

"Actually I don't, it crashed this morning. It's going to be in the shop for at least a week and I can't get a temporary computer until five." Ball explained.

"Really? I know they have plenty of spares down in IT. I will ask about it on the way to lunch. I am still one of the cyber guys." McGee offered.

"Thanks McGee, you're a real friend. Unlike some people." Ball replied.

"FINE! Just log out when you are done!" Tony snapped.

"Gee thanks" Ball replied.

* * *

The elevator slowly ascended between the floors of NCIS. Jimmy tapped his foot and looked up at the ceiling. After days of protection detail. Being alone had become a foreign feeling to him. It felt like he couldn't even go the bathroom without an agent being by his side. Oh how he missed normalcy. All too soon the elevator doors slid open and Jimmy was back to being surrounded. Though a feeling of relief did come over him. When he saw a figure hunched over Tony's desk. Not for any major reason. He was just in the middle of a heated game of "Trivia Bowl" and the question he was on was "When was the last time Ohio State, won a basketball championship?" If anybody had the answer it would be Tony. Jimmy walked over to the bullpen and stopped behind Tony's desk. He was shocked to see Agent Ball's bald head hunched over the computer, rather than Tony's curly brown hair. He was even more surprised to see that Ball appeared to be typing an email.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy questioned.

"NOTHING!" Ball cried.

"Where's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He went to the strip club." Ball replied.

"Very funny" Jimmy laughed.

"No he went to S-KankS! He said he wanted jail-bait." Ball explained.

"Look I don't want to play this game." Jimmy replied, turning to leave the room.

"You really shouldn't have so much trust in Tony!" Ball called.

* * *

Kemp pulled himself up off the living room floor, and kicked away the previous night's cans and bottles. He stumbled to the kitchen and splashed water on his face. He changed back into some fresh clothes and then returned to the living room. He picked up his phone and his heart soared when he saw that he had another email from LoverMAN89.

" _From: LoverMAN89_

 _To: Jackhammer_

 _Subject: More on Jimmy_

 _Body: This is Jimmy's car. It is presently parked in second row, of the third level of the NCIS parking garage. Just say that you are there to visit Tony DiNozzo. P.S. My name is Tony DiNozzo and I cannot wait for Jimmy to be dead. I hate him. His wife is hot though."_

* * *

The day had finally ended and Jimmy could finally go home. He could not wait to be back in the security of his home with Breena. He called goodbye to Dr. Mallard, grabbed his things and exited the office. He rode the elevator to his level of the parking garage and stopped for a moment to remember in which row he had parked his car. Once he remembered he made his way to the second row. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his car. The front was dented in, all the windows were smashed in, there were huge dents and scratches on the back and on all four doors. Resting on the windshield wiper was a white slip of paper. Carefully Jimmy picked it up and opened it.

" _Dear Seth or should I say Jimmy?_

 _How long's it been? Oh yeah! Twenty five years! I lost twenty five years of my life because of you! You worthless ass! Oh but it is OK because I will get my revenge. You see, your "friend" Tony has been helping me and very soon you will be dead and Breena will be Tony's._

 _Your Father, Maynard Kemp."_

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy really believe that Tony would set him up like that? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Heavy Hearts

The terror in Jimmy's heart had come back with a vengeance. Ball and some other agent Jimmy didn't know well ended up driving Jimmy home. Upon arrival he was to pack a suitcase and instruct Breena to do the same. They would then be transported to a safe-house. If Maynard knew Jimmy's car, he likely knew the Palmer's address, and if he knew the Palmer's address. Well then the family was in grave danger. The agents down in Florida had been informed and Tori was being taken to a safe-house out in that general area. Jimmy's heart was broken when he was told that even Breena and him could not know exactly where Victoria was. They were just told that she would be somewhere between Florida and New Orleans. Logically Jimmy knew that it was for the best and that the most important thing was keeping Victoria safe but in his heart he was devastated. What if there was a mix up and he never saw his baby girl again? His heart was heavy with fear and distress. He did not make a sound on the drive home. He just watched the world pass him by out the rear passenger side window. The agent Jimmy didn't know turned into the driveway and radioed HQ that they had made it to point B safely. Ball climbed out of the front seat, walked over, and unlocked Jimmy's door. Nervously Jimmy climbed out of the car and started towards the house.

"You alright, Jimmy?" Ball asked.

"Fine" Jimmy lied.

"Don't worry about it, you will be fine. This is just a precaution." Ball assured.

"No it's not! My car was vandalized! He knows about my family! This is real! We are all in grave danger!" Jimmy snapped.

"We will get him." Ball assured.

"I hope so." Jimmy sighed.

"You will be just make sure that you are careful who you trust." Ball commented.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"You heard me be careful who you trust and especially be sure to watch that DiNozzo." Ball warned.

"Why should I worry about Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know he just seems odd lately." Ball replied.

"He's been through a lot breaking up with Zoe and everything." Jimmy reminded.

"Jimmy! Tony is a bad guy! Just remember that!" Ball snapped.

"No he isn't! Why would you even think that?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Because I am not in the third grade. I know that not everybody is my friend. Just cause they say they are." Ball replied.

"Look I don't want to fight about Tony, trust, friends, or whatever the hell you are challenging me on. I just want to get to the safe-house before something happens to myself or Breena." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah you're right. Go on inside with Agent Miller. I will stay out here. Uh I need to call my uh um my er my proctologist." Ball lied.

"Everything OK?" Jimmy asked.

"Just scheduling that yearly colonoscopy. Want to stay healthy." Ball explained.

"I hear that." Jimmy replied, heading towards the house.

* * *

Tony sat alone at his desk, relieved that everybody else had gone home. He had said a silent prayer for Jimmy and the rest of the Palmer family. His heart had been heavy ever since he had learned that Jimmy's car had been vandalized by his father. It didn't make sense Jimmy had been so careful, so had his foster parents, and the officials who had handled Jimmy when he first became a ward of the state. Somehow Maynard had found Jimmy and now his life was in grave danger. It didn't make sense, it wasn't right. After saying his prayer, Tony raised his head and studied his computer. It seemed strange to him that Ball was suddenly so obsessed with using his computer. Why now? Ball had barely even acknowledged him in the close to four years that they had worked in the same building. Now all of the sudden they were close enough to share computers? Why didn't Ball ask one of his teammates or McGee? Ball and McGee had always seemed pretty close. None of this made any sense at all.

* * *

Agent Ball waited until he was sure that Jimmy and Agent Miller were inside and would not be out until the suitcases were packed. Before ducking back into the car and dialing the work number of the FBI's agent Tobais Fornell. While he waited for an answer he looked back up at the house and smirked things were really set into motion now. He would get Tony busted and once he was safely locked away. He would tell Maynard the location of the safe-house. Once Maynard had struck, Ball would have to disappear. He couldn't risk ever being caught. At long lost the phone stopped ringing and Fornell picked up.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with FBI Special Agent Tobais Fornell?"

"Yes who the hell is this?"

"Special Agent Alexander Ball, NCIS."

"Oh what can I do for you?"

"Have you heard about the mad man who is targeting Jimmy Palmer?"

"Yes Maynard Kemp a BOLO was put out for him tonight. Why?"

"I have reason to believe that Agent Anthony DiNozzo has been leaking information to Kemp. I was borrow his computer today and there were all these strange emails. One he even had sent a picture of Jimmy's car. Just hours before Jimmy's car was vandalized."

"Really?"

"Yes and I accidentally opened up his files and he had all these pictures of Jimmy, Breena and even Victoria. Some of Breena's pictures were even um adult."

"Adult?"

"Naked pictures! That son of a bitch photographed Breena naked! What a sick perv!"

"Well none of this sounds at all like Tony but I will look into it."

"Thanks Tobais but I really hope that it isn't true."

"Yeah me too."

"Goodbye and thanks for listening. I am sure that it will be hard to get people from NCIS to believe me."

"Yeah bye and thanks for the tip."

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally Fornell is going to be skeptical. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Hit

Tobais Fornell hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. He had never met this Lex person of if he had he hadn't really cared to remember him. All he knew was the information he had been given. He worked at NCIS, he was working protection detail for the Palmer's and he had reason to believe that Tony could not be trusted. Fornell could smell the bullshit a mile away but he had a tip and he had to follow through on it.

"I got a tip from an NCIS agent about another agent. I think it's bullshit but I am gonna check it anyway." Fornell called, out.

* * *

Jimmy studied Lex as the agent moved around the living room of the safe house. His trust of that man was growing fainter and fainter with every passing moment. Seriously who scheduled a colonoscopy at work, in public? Who the hell admitted that? Besides that he was acting so strange and at times uneasy. Jimmy had even caught him trying to grab Breena's butt once. He had made up some flimsy excuse but Jimmy had heard female agents complaining about him before. He just didn't seem like a trustworthy guy. Then there was the fact that he had tried so hard to convince Jimmy that Tony was a bad guy. Why was it suddenly so important that Tony was not trustworthy?

"What are you looking at?" Ball asked.

"Just looking around." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah right. So you give any thought to what I said?" Ball asked.

"I thought I said that I wanted to drop that." Jimmy reminded.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Ball cried.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, still confused and unable to move. Everybody else had gone home hours ago but his gut was telling him that something was up. The elevator dinged and he looked up, surprised to see that Fornell was walking into the bullpen. What was he doing there? The FBI was not needed for any open investigations. Unless something had happened to the Palmer's but if that happened wouldn't Gibbs be here?

"Evening, Tony" Fornell greeted.

"Hi, Fornell. What can I do for you?" Tony asked.

"I got an anonymous tip and I am afraid that I need to check your computer." Fornell explained.

"Oh OK" Tony replied, standing up and stepping aside.

* * *

Fornell logged onto Tony's computer. He was absolutely positive that he would not find anything. Tony was not the type of guy to betray a friend the way that this Ball fellow was claiming that Tony had betrayed Jimmy. After a few seconds Tony's desktop image popped up on the screen. Followed quickly by the programs and widgets. Fornell opened up Firefox and then the browser history tab. He saw Tony's emails both work email and then his personal account. Along with a few other sites. Then he spotted something strange. An unknown email address. Nervously Fornell clicked on the link and was instantly taken to the account. Where he then clicked on the link labeled "Out Box". What he read made his stomach churn. All emails were sent to somebody named "Jackhammer" and all the subject lines were labeled "Jimmy Info" or something similar. He clicked on one of the emails and he had to fight back the tears of confusion and hurt. He clicked go back and then opened up another email and then another, and then another. They were all equally damning to Tony and devastating to him. It turned out that Jackhammer was in fact Jimmy's birth father and Tony was in fact sending information to him. Including the address of the safe-house. The picture of Breena was there too along with an incredibly sexist and perverted remark. Fornell felt as if he was going to be sick but still he had his doubts and something still felt off to him about all of this. Still he had to do his job and that at least involved bringing Tony in for questioning.

"I am sorry Tony but I am going to have to bring you in." Fornell apologized.

"Why the hell are you arresting my agent?! And why in the hell was I not even informed that you were investigating him?!" Gibbs demanded storming into the room.

"I don't want to do it but Tony has been leaking information on Jimmy Palmer to Maynard Kemp. He is the reason that the Palmer's had to be sent to a safe-house. To make things worse he leaked the address of the safe-house and sent Maynard an explicit picture of Breena." Fornell explained.

"What the hell?! No I didn't!" Tony snapped.

"He's right Tobais, Tony wound never do anything like that and besides he doesn't even know the address of the Palmer's safe-house. Only Leon and the agents assigned to protect the Palmer's know that address." Gibbs explained.

"Is it possible that Tony overheard or somehow got the information?" Fornell asked.

"No the address was disclosed by Leon in MTAC with only the agents working present." Gibbs explained.

"We are still going to have to investigate this and Tony is not to be let out of your sight until I have some definite answers." Fornell explained.

"Am I benched?" Tony asked.

"Afraid so. Until this case is closed." Fornell replied.

"Great" Tony sighed.

"Do as your told! I do not need you being interrogated again." Gibbs warned.

"Fine!" Tony groaned falling back into his chair.

* * *

Jimmy was sitting awake in the living room of the safe-house. Breena was asleep in their bedroom but Jimmy could not relax. He was still shaken by the afternoon's events. He could not believe that his father had gotten that close to him. That the family was now in so much danger that they were being sent to a safe-house. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to be safe and reunited with his little girl. He wanted the normalcy back in his life. The normalcy he had taken for granted for so many years of his life. He saw a pair of headlights rushing up the drive and then heard the screech of slammed brakes. He heard running footsteps and he could see shadowy figures from out the window. Before he could scream or even react. He heard the sound of gunfire, followed by a window shattering, and the last thing he heard was a horrible popping noise. Then all he could be aware of was a horrible searing pain in the side of his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Kemp pretty much just signed his death warrant and Ball isn't very far behind. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Busted

Breena was struggling to fall asleep when she heard the sound of a gunshot. Knowing instantly what had happened, she jumped out of bed and raced down the hall. Her greatest fears were confirmed when she saw Jimmy lying completely motionless on the floor, a pool of blood rapidly forming around his head. A rush of terror rushed over her. She was sure that her husband was dead. She ran over to where Jimmy lay, she fell down beside him and that's when it hit her. She had no idea how to treat a gunshot victim. The only times she saw a gunshot victim was lying dead on a table. She could not save her husband's life and in that moment she had forgotten that Agents Ball and Tyler were there. Her heart was beating out of her chest and each breath was harder. Tears began to pour down her face and violent sobs racked her body.

"What happened?" Ball asked.

"I don't know I heard gunshots and now he's like this. I don't know... I don't." Breena sobbed.

"OK just scoot aside and I will take over and Tyler will call 911. Ball replied, just a little too calmly.

"Yeah sure... yeah... alright" Breena replied, scooting over slightly.

* * *

Tony knew that he was completely screwed. They claimed that he would be OK. That Gibbs and Fornell would clear his name. He knew that he was innocent but the evidence against him was pretty damming. The cruel part was he knew exactly who had set him up. He had, had a bad feeling about Lex since he first started borrowing his computer and now he knew why. Lex had borrowed his computer to set him up and destroy him. The worst part was he had put Jimmy and Breena in grave danger. If something happened to either of them, Tony would never forgive himself. Even if it wasn't technically his fault. He had been stupid enough to let himself be a patsy. He looked up when he saw Gibbs step into his "luxury prison cell" or as it was officially know Gibbs's guest room. Not that bad of digs but with the lack of a television, computer, or any of the comforts of home. Besides it was the only room keeping him out of a prison cell as Gibbs was only letting him leave to use the bathroom.

"Here to do a cavity search?" Tony asked.

"Tony I cannot kid with you right now. We have a very serious problem." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"That was Agent Tyler, Jimmy's been shot." Gibbs replied.

"What?! Is he OK?! How did it happen?!" Tony gasped.

"He was shot in the head in a drive by shooting. I don't know his condition but they are reviewing the security footage from the safe house. They are sure that it was Kemp though." Gibbs explained.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Tony sighed.

"Tony! It is not your fault!" Gibbs cried.

"Tell that to the evidence! And if I am so innocent then how come I am trapped here and the same team is protecting the Palmer's?!" Tony snapped.

"Get dressed. We are going to the hospital. You can't work but I can." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Breena leaned back on the hard hospital couch. Words could not describe the terror that she was feeling. Having seen her husband being rushed off to surgery for a bullet wound. His fate being completely unknown. She just wanted somebody to hold her but nobody from NCIS had arrived yet and since Tori and her were Jimmy's next of kin. There was nobody else for Tyler to call. It was up to her to get in touch with her family. Knowing that she was facing hours of uncertainty she took out her phone with the intention of calling her dad. Only to see that her battery was dead. Cursing her stupidity as she remembered her charger was sitting on the couch at home. She leaned over and tapped agent Ball on the shoulder. The slumbering agent jerked, groaned, and jumped awake.

"Jesus!" Ball gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to scare you." Breena apologized.

"Oh it's fine, Breena. What may I do for you? Is there news in Jimmy?" Ball asked just a little too innocently.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone real quick. I need to call my dad and my phone is out of juice." Breena asked.

"Uh can't you use Tyler's?" Ball asked.

"He's still on with the director." Breena replied.

"Do you think you can hang on until Ducky or somebody gets here?" Ball asked.

"No. I am sorry but I really need to call now." Breena replied.

"Well in that case here you go." Ball replied, nervously handing Breena his phone.

"Thanks I will give it right back." Breena assured.

* * *

Breena took Ball's phone into her hand and went to dial her dad's number. He hand must have slipped or she must have spaced and thought that she was using her phone. Because somehow she accidentally opened up the browser. She was surprised to see that Ball had been in the middle of typing an email. Feeling guilty she started to hand the phone back to him but then her curiosity got the best of her. She started to read the email. What she saw caused her eyes to widen with rage.

"You son of a bitch!" Breena snapped, smacking Ball hard on the chest.

"OK! So I watch a little porn! Give me a break!" Ball cried.

"No this! You son of a bitch! You told where the safe-house is! And you are pretending to be Tony! Why the hell are you doing this?!" Breena demanded.

"You snooping little bitch!" Ball snapped grabbing Breena hard by the arm.

* * *

Breena struggled to break free from Ball's grasp but it was too strong. He yanked her arm and drug her until her out of the building and into the alley between the building and the dumpster. He then shifted his grip to her neck and squeezed as tightly as he could. For the second time that night, Breena felt the air being choked out of her chest. Ball squeezed even tighter and then began to shake her roughly. The last thing she felt before falling into the darkness was her body being dropped hard onto the floor. She knew the exact second that she lost her baby. The child that may have been one of the last pieces of Jimmy she had.

* * *

 **A/N: Will somebody find Breena before it is too late? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. End Point

Tony was nearly paralyzed by his feelings of dread and guilt. It was his fault that Jimmy was in surgery right now facing what was at best a future of disability and struggle. That Breena could be widowed and, and the new baby could be left without a father. He should have told somebody about his concerns regarding Ball sooner. He should have never let that jackass use his computer. Then again he didn't have any proof that it was Ball. It could have been one of the IT guys or even one of his own teammates. Hell for all he knew he was tripping out at night and it was him doing it. No only a couple of those emails were sent at night. Was he tripping out more? God with his luck Ball was innocent and he had a brain tumor. That would be just great. A powerful jolt both pulled Tony back to reality and shoved him forward. He noticed that Gibbs had jumped out of the car and was rushing towards the side of the building. Tony jumped out himself and raced towards the commotion. He got closer and immediately knew why Gibbs had taken off. Lying on the ground in the center of a crowd of doctors and nurses was Breena. Her face and arms were nearly black form bruises and there was a horrible pool of blood formed around her legs. He knew right away that Breena had lost the baby. Tony stood frozen about three feet back from the scene. Until Gibbs walked over and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"She wants you. I am going to see if Ducky has heard anything." Gibbs said.

"The baby?" Tony asked.

"It's gone, she is devastated." Gibbs replied.

"Shit" Tony whispered.

"Look they need to get her inside and she is crying for you." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Breena was struggling to stay together. She had lost her baby, and she still had no idea how Jimmy was or if he was even still alive. To make things worse one of the men tasked with protecting her and her family had betrayed her and her family, and for whatever reason he had thrown Tony under the bus. The last thing she wanted from all this was for Tony to end up in prison. Gibbs had come to her and he was a good agent but Breena wanted Tony to know. She wanted him to watch his back. Tony came up to her and knelt down beside her. He stroked her face and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Hey" Tony whispered.

"Tony" Breena replied weakly.

"Gibbs said you wanted me." Tony commented.

"It was agent Ball." Breena replied weakly.

"What?' Tony asked.

"Agent Ball attacked me. I saw his phone and he attacked me." Breena explained.

"Why did he attack you?" Tony asked.

"I know what he did." Breena gasped.

"What did he do?" Tony asked.

"He gave the address of the safe house." Breena coughed.

* * *

Breena was rushed inside and taken back for God only knows what tests and procedures. Tony just stood where she had been, completely frozen. He could not believe what had just happened. His fears were confirmed. Ball had turned his back on the Palmer's and leaked information to Kemp. He had actually thrown him under the bus and now he was probably screwed. He had no real witnesses and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would actually believe him. He wondered why Breena had told only him and then he remembered that she was in horrific pain, stressed, and terrified. He kicked himself for not making Gibbs come with him. He walked inside and saw Gibbs sitting in one of the chairs looking distressed.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Ducky is talking to the doctors. What did Breena want?" Gibbs asked.

"She said that it was Ball who attacked her." Tony replied.

"What?!" Gibbs asked.

"He attacked her. He said that he was the one who leaked information." Tony replied.

"I am going to get McGee and Bishop." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved to find that McGee and Bishop were already reviewing the security tapes and the man who had attacked Breena really did look like Ball. Gibbs had called NCIS and told them to be on the lookout for Ball. They had sent agents to his home and put a BOLO out on him. As for Tony he had been moved from basically on house arrest to under protection detail. Another team had been assigned to protection detail for the Palmer's and Monroe's team was under investigation to determine if they were involved with Ball's actions. Things were squared away and now all he had to do was check for updates on Jimmy and Breena. He walked out into the waiting room and found Ducky sitting where he had been, talking to Tony.

"How are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena is being monitored and has been given sedation partially for pain and partially to keep her calm." Ducky explained.

"What about Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"He is an extremely lucky man. The bullet only grazed his head. He had to be taken into surgery to close the wound due to its location and they also needed to check for bullet fragments. They are monitoring him for low blood sugar and elevated heart rate right now." Ducky explained.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He is in the ICU and Breena is in a regular room but they are going to put Jimmy with her once he is stable." Ducky explained.

"Are any of them up for visitors?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy can have one at a time but Breena only wants Jimmy." Ducky replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs was going to check on Jimmy and Ducky had gone to see if Breena was up for visitors yet. Leaving Tony alone in the waiting room and feeling completely helpless. He knew that none of this was his fault but still he couldn't help but blame himself. He found himself in desperate need for air. He stepped outside and walked over to the side of the building where he had seen Breena. The blood had been washed away but it would be forever imprinted into Tony's brain. He wept for Jimmy, Breena, and the lost Palmer child. His heart even ached for sweet little Victoria and all her parents had endured. From the corner of his eye he saw a beaten blue truck. The truck turned down the alley and Tony wondered if the driver was injured and confused. He approached the truck trying not to choke on the fumes that were flowing out of the exhaust pipe. He waved his arm, the driver slowed to a stop, and rolled down his window. Tony's heart dropped to the ground. It was Kemp driving. He reached into his pocket and patted to ensure that his badge was still where he had left it. Gibbs had given it back after he had been cleared.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kemp demanded.

"Maynard Kemp?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?!" Kemp demanded.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked, nervously after realizing that he had no proof that Kemp had done nothing wrong.

"I'm fine! Now what the hell do you want and why the hell did you stop me?!" Kemp demanded.

"Just checking on you. You seemed confused and I saw your jacket." Tony replied, eternally grateful for the embroidered jacket Kemp was wearing.

"Whatever anyway my son got shot and I need to know what room he's in. His name is James Palmer and I would really love to see him. I don't think they will tell me at reception. James and me had a falling out years ago and he took his Mama's name. So if you know anything I would deeply appreciate your help. I don't want to leave things on bad terms." Kemp explained.

"Sorry sir I don't know anything." Tony lied.

"Who are you talking to, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"DiNozzo? You're the cop who told me about my boy. Why you lying to me?! What's wrong?! Get cold feet?!" Kemp demanded.

"Shit!" Gibbs cried.

"Another agent lied to you! I am innocent and now I know that it was you who shot your son! I knew that you would hurt Jimmy! And I know that you murdered Jimmy's mother and brother!" Tony snapped.

"You son of a bitch!" Kemp cried.

* * *

Tony tried to run but it was too late. Kemp with drew a gun and fired three times. The first bullet hit Tony in the arm, the second in the back, and the last in the head. Gibbs ran over to where Tony lay, firing his gun as he approached. He hit Kemp in the side of the head and again in the neck. By then security had arrived. Gibbs fell to his knees beside Tony's limp form. He picked up Tony's wrist, what he felt made his own heart stop. There was no pulse and Tony had been shot in the head. In the back of the head, right in the brain-stem. His beloved agent and surrogate son was dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Gibbs the one time he actually opened his mouth. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Running

They had been so close to bringing Kemp down and ending the case without a body count. They just had to prove that it was Kemp who shot Jimmy. Which wouldn't be that hard. The safe-house had hidden camera's everywhere. They just had to review the tapes, put out a BOLO, and ideally everything would have fallen into place. That was not the case. Kemp had come to the hospital with the goal of finishing job. Somehow Tony had started a conversation with him and managed to get him to confess. They almost had enough to bring him in and then he opened his mouth. The first time in years that Gibbs freely opened his mouth and it had cost him everything. He didn't want to be but he was sure that he was crying by now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ducky kneeling down beside him.

"He's gone" Gibbs whispered.

"I know" Ducky replied.

"That son of a bitch killed him. They were talking. He almost had enough take him down. Then I opened my mouth and he shot him." Gibbs explained.

"Why did he shoot Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Ball for whatever reason said that he was Tony and when Tony wouldn't tell him where Jimmy was. He accused Tony of chickening out and shot him." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Jethro" Ducky whispered.

* * *

Jimmy surveyed his new surroundings. The last thing that he remembered was being in the living room of the safe-house. Now he was in a hospital, in the ICU. He raised his arm and read the plastic band that dangled off his wrist. _James Palmer, M, 30, ICU, Gunshot to the head._ Wait he had been shot in the head? How long had he been out? Where was Breena? Where was his dad? His head was aching but not from what he would expect after being shot in the head. Maybe he was OK. No he wasn't OK. He could hear a horrible ringing sound in his left. Was he deaf? Was deafness the worst thing that had happened? Wanting answers, he pressed the call button.

"How may I help you, Mr. Palmer?" A tall blond nurse who was apparently named June asked.

"What day is it?" Jimmy asked.

"April 2nd" June replied.

"How long have I been in here?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh about nine hours." June replied.

"And I was shot in the head?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" June replied.

"How bad?" Jimmy asked.

"You got very lucky and the bullet only grazed your head." Jane explained.

"Why can't I hear?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean?" June asked.

"I can only hear a ringing in my left ear." Jimmy replied.

"Could be your tinnitus but I will talk to a doctor and we can run a few more tests." June replied.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

"Any more questions?" June asked.

"Where's my wife?" Jimmy asked.

"Breena is down in a regular room. She had an accident but will be OK in a few days." June explained.

"What happened to our baby?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry the baby did not survive." June apologized.

"Oh God! I need to see her! Where is she?! Take me to her!" Jimmy cried.

"You will need to be checked first." June replied.

"No! I need her now!" Jimmy cried.

"I'll be right back." June replied.

* * *

Breena hated that she could not be with Jimmy but her condition was not critical enough to be in the ICU and his was not stable enough to be in a regular room. She hated being alone. She wanted Jimmy, Victoria but that was about it. Ducky had offered to visit her three times and Gibbs twice but she had refused. She wanted her family right now. She wanted her baby, the baby she would never meet. She wondered when Jimmy would be cleared to be with her. If he ever would. Part of her feared that he was worse of than they had said and he was really gone. She was about to close her eyes, when the door to her room opened. She looked up hoping that it was Jimmy. Instead she saw that Ducky had come back again.

"Breena?" Ducky called.

"What?" Breena asked.

"I just spoke with Jimmy's doctor. He is awake and stable but he cannot hear in his left ear. They are running a few tests and then they will bring him down here." Ducky explained.

"So Jimmy could be deaf?" Breena asked.

"Only in his left ear and there is always the possibility of it being temporary. They will test him again in a few days and run more through tests after he has recovered a bit if his hearing does not return. For now lets try to be optimistic." Ducky replied.

"Oh Jimmy" Breena whispered.

"Hey he will be OK. He has his family behind him." Ducky assured.

* * *

Ball raced around his apartment tossing random belongings into his duffle bag and rolling suitcase. He had not counted on Breena seeing his phone. As a result he had panicked and now he needed to get the hell out of town. He had told his girlfriend that he was going out of town for work and that he did not know when or if he would be back. Once everything was packed he grabbed his things and started to rush out of the apartment. At the front door he was greeted by McGee and Bishop.

"Did you really think that you could get away with this?" McGee asked.

"What do you mean?" Ball asked.

"You drug Breena out of the waiting room! We saw you on the cameras!"Bishop snapped.

"Look I panicked OK. She saw some uh porn on my phone." Ball lied.

"I have Breena's statement and more importantly I have your phone. I know that you were leaking information to Kemp on Jimmy. You are the reason Jimmy was shot and you killed his and Breena's baby." McGee explained.

"I didn't hurt Victoria!" Ball snapped.

"Breena was pregnant and because of you she miscarried." McGee explained.

"I never wanted that to happen! I just wanted Jimmy dead and Tony to suffer!" Ball snapped.

"Why on Earth would you want that?" McGee asked.

"Because I was in love with Breena!" Ball snapped.

"Well she certainly does not love you now." McGee mocked, snapping the cuffs on Ball's wrists.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be two more chapters after this one. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Interrogation

After his examination Jimmy was declared stable enough to be transferred to a regular room. Arrangements had already been made for him to be put in Breena's room. The transfer paperwork just had to be filled out, and Breena had to informed and prepared for Jimmy to be brought in. She was still distressed but the doctors and nurses were cautiously optimistic that having her husband by her side would calm her at least a little bit. She still had a long way to go emotionally. Given the severity of her attack and the events leading up to it. When Jimmy arrived she was still awaiting the results of the test that would determine if she would be able to carry anymore children. Apparently Ball had delivered a few punches to her abdomen and that was the likely cause of the miscarriage. Due to Jimmy's hearing loss Breena had been put in the bed on the other side of the room. So that they would still be able to communicate with ease.

"How are you?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"OK" Breena replied.

"How are you really?" Jimmy asked.

"Miserable" Breena admitted.

"I still can't believe the baby's gone." Jimmy replied.

"I know. They did tests to determine if I will be able to have another but I haven't heard anything yet. I am terrified I won't be able to." Breena explained.

"Even if you can't we can always reopen our adoption process. We'll have to redo a few things but it will be much easier this time. No baby will be able to replace the baby we lost but we still have a lot of love to give." Jimmy explained.

"I don't know if I want another one. After all this." Breena confessed.

"That's OK, just Victoria is perfect." Jimmy replied.

"You're right there." Breena agreed.

"Now I wonder what is going to happen to me." Jimmy commented.

"With your hearing loss?" Breena asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"Can you go back to NCIS?" Breena asked.

"That will depend if I will be able to use a hearing aide or not. It would be a safety issue if I was half deaf. Though I may be able to get away with it as long as I always have somebody with me in the field. I am still waiting for word from Vance." Jimmy explained.

"Well if you can't go back you can always work with my dad." Breena replied.

"He would take me after all this?" Jimmy asked.

"If he wants me to keep the business open after he retires he will." Breena replied.

"I don't want to worry about this now. I just want to be with you." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Breena replied.

* * *

McGee was the one who went into interrogation with Ball. While Bishop stood on the the other side of the one way window and observed. Ball pretty much knew that he was totally screwed. That the interrogation was simply to get the last bit of information out of him. He knew that he was going away forever.

"You really put Jimmy and Breena in grave danger, by revealing the location of the safe house and leaking private information to Kemp. You really did that because you once loved Breena? Doesn't that seem risky? I mean if Kemp kills Jimmy. Who's to say he wouldn't have killed Breena too?" McGee questioned.

"OK! Fine! That wasn't the only reason!"Ball snapped.

"Then what the hell was your reasoning? You never even knew Ducky until four years ago?" McGee questioned.

"Because! I knew Jimmy before! When he was Seth!" Ball snapped.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"We lived together in the compound! It wasn't a cult! It was just a different neighborhood! Jimmy being a pussy ruined my life!" Ball snapped.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"My birth name is not Alexander Ball but Jebidaih Barber. I was born into the same community as Jimmy. My parents had high authority on the compound and as a result I had a great life. I had everything I ever wanted and I was in charge of all the kids. My life was perfect. Then one day when I was thirteen Jimmy reported his father for abuse. It wasn't abuse, all the parents knocked their kids around. Jimmy was just weak. The compound was declared a "cult", my parents and all the other adults were arrested. I was put into foster care. That's when my life became hell." Ball explained.

"Were you abused in foster care?" McGee asked.

"No and I was only in foster care for a few weeks before being adopted by the Ball family and renamed. They were good parents but I was a nobody and I almost never got presents." Ball explained.

"You are telling me that you put Jimmy's life at risk and nearly ruined Tony's all because you weren't treated like a God in your foster home?" McGee asked.

"You wouldn't understand agent McGee. You were never anybody." Ball remarked.

"Moving on, why the hell did you set Tony up?" McGee questioned.

"Because he is the only person at NCIS who is a big enough jackass to actually pull a stunt like this and if we are being perfectly honest. I hate him and I want him to suffer." Ball explained.

"You son of a bitch!" McGee snapped.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Ball asked.

"You are under arrest for leaking classified information, human endangerment, impersonation of a Federal Agent and well we'll just see what else." McGee said dragging Ball out of interrogation.

* * *

Bishop stood in the hallway. She had been observing Ball's interrogation when she got the call from Ducky. After hearing the news she could no longer stand in this little room. She had to run out into the hallway and gasp for air. She was devastated, angry, and betrayed. Even worse she would have to break the news to Abby and McGee. She did not know how she would handle that.

"You are under arrest for leaking classified information, human endangerment, impersonation of a Federal Agent and well we'll just see what else." McGee said dragging Ball out of interrogation.

"You can add accessory to the murder of a federal agent." Bishop relied.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Ducky called me a few minutes ago. Kemp killed Tony. In front of Gibbs." Bishop explained.

"You son of a bitch! You are just lucky Gibbs wasn't here!" McGee snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Epilogue: Recovery

Two months had passed since the Palmer's attack and Tony's death. Slowly but surely things were heading back to normal. Breena had been back at work for about a month and a half and Jimmy had finally been cleared to return the week before. He had regained some of the hearing in his right ear but he was still legally considered deaf in that ear. It was unknown if he would ever be back to a hundred percent but he had been cleared to return to the field. Albeit with some restrictions.

Breena was doing pretty well too given everything she had been through. She was still mourning for her baby but realized that she had a family that loved her and that there were lots of children who needed that kind of a family to love them.

Victoria had remained down in Florida with Breena's family while her parents recovered but they would be bringing her home the following weekend.

Tony's funeral had been more of a celebration. The service was full of stories and happy memories. He had been buried only a few stones over from Shannon and Kelly in a bright and sunny spot. A location that Gibbs had picked out special for his son. Gibbs

Gibbs had retired rather abruptly after Tony's death. He kept in touch with Ducky and he had talked to Abby once but for the most part he had dropped off the face of the Earth. There was hope that he would come around but for now he was still deep in mourning for his agent.  
As for Ball, Fornell had dropped him off at a local prison after Bishop and McGee interrogated him. He was facing a lifetime in prison for being accessory to Tony's murder alone. The other charges could add up to a second life sentence.

The rest of Ball's team had been cleared of any charges but all were being closely monitored by Vance and all had endured psychiatric evaluations. Tyler was still seeing a therapist but everybody else had been cleared.

* * *

For a long time Jimmy sat in his car in front of Gibbs' house. It took a lot of courage for him to come here. He had not seen Gibbs since Tony's funeral and from the way it sounded nobody else had either. He had made limited contact with Ducky and maybe Abby but for the most part he was avoiding everyone. Jimmy knew that he was having with Tony's death and that he tended to go a little crazy with his grief. Jimmy also knew better than to poke the bear but he wanted to see him. They had gotten fairly close during the ordeal with Kemp and Ball. Still Gibbs was Gibbs and Gibbs was anything but unpredictable. Of course Gibbs wasn't at NCIS anymore and Ducky wasn't one to chose sides. Unless of course this really was over the line. Finally he decided that it would be better to bite the bullet and go inside. Than it would be just to drive away. He raised his hand to knock on the door but then remembered Gibbs' open door policy. Taking a deep breath he walked inside and made his way down to the basement. He found Gibbs hunched over his work table chiseling away at what appeared to be a small box. He walked down the steps and made a quiet coughing noise.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"I came to check on you." Jimmy stammered.

"I'm fine!" Gibbs growled.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." Jimmy replied nervously.

"No you can stay. I am sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"How are you holding up?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm coping but it's tough." Gibbs confessed.

"Tony wouldn't want us to mourn for too long." Jimmy reminded.

"I know but it's hard." Gibbs replied.

"I know I am having a hard time with the baby." Jimmy admitted.

"I am so sorry about that. I should have made myself more present but Tony's death. It destroyed me and I just couldn't." Gibbs explained.

"It's alright Breena really wanted privacy." Jimmy explained.

"How is she doing?" Gibbs asked.

"She's doing better but she still has her bad days." Jimmy replied.

"Can you guys have anymore kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we can. We are actually going to add two to our family." Jimmy replied.

"Twins?" Gibbs gasped.

"No well maybe she is only two weeks along. We started trying the first day we were allowed and I guess it was meant to be." Jimmy explained.

"So how are you adding by two?" Gibbs asked.

"We are adopting a little boy. We decided that we wanted to adopt a child who had been through a lot. Because I could relate. His name is Joshua and he's seven years old. His dad murdered his mom and little sister two years ago. We are getting him in June. We could have taken him sooner but we decided it would be better if he finished the school year with his current foster family." Jimmy explained.

"That's great I am so happy for you guys." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Have you heard anything about Ball?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"I don't know anything for sure but he is most likely going away for the rest of his life." Gibbs explained.

"Good" Jimmy replied darkly.

"Is it a relief? Kemp being dead?" Gibbs asked.

"It is a relief to know that we are free but I am never going to stop looking over my shoulder. Not after that last attack." Jimmy explained.

"You seeing a therapist?" Gibbs asked.

"I go once a week by myself, once with Breena, and she goes twice a week." Jimmy explained.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Yeah it's really helping." Jimmy replied.

"How's Victoria?" Gibbs asked.

"She is doing great. We are going to pick her up this weekend." Jimmy replied.

"You haven't already?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena and I wanted to wait until we were healed up a bit." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense." Gibbs replied.

"Well I should get going. I am back at work now and I need to get up early." Jimmy replied.

"Night" Gibbs replied.

"Oh if you want I can bring Tori over when we have her back." Jimmy offered.

"I would love that." Gibbs replied.

"I think she would too." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe" Gibbs replied.

"Oh and Gibbs." Jimmy called.

"Yeah" Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry about Tony and thanks for everything." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review. I will have a new story posed sometime Friday night.**


End file.
